Para Amy: Amor
by Rawski
Summary: As várias formas de se amar para Amy Winehouse, refletidas na vida deles e de muita gente por aí. (Cap. 1: Naruto e Sakura)


Bem, minha primeira coletânea de songfics (isso se eu não abandonar pelo meio do caminho. hihi).

Nunca escrevi uma NaruSaku. Não que eu tenha algo contra. Já li várias fics ótimas sobre esse casal. Só nunca pensei que fosse escrever sobre eles. Por isso, peguem leve comigo. qq

Naruto não me pertence. _He Can Only Hold Her_ muito menos. Eles pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e à Amy Winehouse, reespectivamente.

* * *

Já era tarde. Muito tarde. Devia ser três da manhã, ou algo assim. As ruas da vila estavam parcialmente escuras graças aos postes de luz e às estrelas. A Lua era coberta por algumas nuvens, porém, não havia sinal de chuva. A noite estava com um clima agradável, e de vez em quando, uma brisa mais fria invadia a aldeia anunciando o final da primavera, e ia embora com a mesma rapidez que aparecia, carregando consigo algumas folhas que já começavam a se desprender dos galhos de suas árvores. Alguns estabelecimentos estavam fechados e o restante já estava se preparando para fechar. A maioria da população dormia e não havia movimento, exceto pelo casal que vagava pelas ruas da cidade. Cabeças baixas mirando os próprios pés, passos lentos e silêncio. Se não fosse pelas mãos entrelaçadas, quem visse diria que eles eram apenas colegas, ou até completos estranhos.

E era verdade. Faltavam poucos dias para que completasse dois meses que eles estavam agindo assim. Sempre foram tão cheios de vida. Nos momentos mais difíceis sorriam, e de cabeça erguida enfrentavam tudo o que vinha pela frente. Quando venciam, era festa. Quando perdiam, lutavam até conseguir vencer. Sem desistir, nem fraquejar. Todos, não só da aldeia deles como em todo o mundo ninja, sabiam o quanto eles tinham crescido, tanto em tamanho quanto em força.

Na semana seguinte faria três meses que "ele" fora embora de novo. Com uma despedida decente dessa vez, deixou a vila onde nasceu e foi criado. A vila que seu irmão lutou tanto para defender. Virou as costas e em nenhum momento olhou pra trás. E isso os destruiu.

Depois disso, não era surpresa alguma encontra-los com olhos opacos, sorrisos falsos, um "estou bem" daqui, um "não se preocupe" dali. Ele estava alheio aos fatos e sem vontade de treinar. Passava o dia em casa se entupindo de macarrão instantâneo. Ela tentava ser forte, mas era evidente o corretivo debaixo dos olhos para disfarçar as olheiras oriundas das noites em claro, além dos óculos escuros usados até em dias nublados apenas para esconder a vermelhidão dos olhos. Ele perdeu o melhor amigo e ela perdeu o amor da sua infância. De novo. E dessa vez, eles nada poderiam fazer. Sasuke foi embora atrás da sua felicidade. E mesmo com os dois implorando para que ele ficasse, dizendo que tudo seria diferente, que ele poderia achá-la ali mesmo, junto deles, o moreno pegou o resto das suas coisas e partiu sem rumo certo. Sem pensar na dor que causaria nos companheiros, ou melhor, ex-companheiros (agora oficialmente) de time. Como se eles pudessem esperar algo a mais do último Uchiha.

Apesar de tudo, Naruto se recuperou bem mais rápido. Sabia que o amigo precisava desse espaço, e se Sasuke encontrasse a sua felicidade, ele também se sentiria feliz e isso deu forças para o loiro levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Como ele mesmo disse a Sai, era "coisa de irmão". Mas Sakura não pensava assim.

_"He can only hold her for so long"  
"Ele só pode abraçá-la pra se despedir"  
"The lights are on, but no one's home"  
"As luzes estão acesas, mas ninguém está em casa"_

- Chegamos – Naruto disse, e como se tivesse saindo de um transe, Sakura arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Estavam parados em frente à porta da sua casa. A luz estava acessa como ela sempre deixava.

- Obrigada, Naruto. - Sakura deu um sorriso miúdo

Ele a abraçou e ela retribuiu de bom grado para depois encontrar os lábios dele e ficarem por alguns minutos assim.

- Até amanhã, Sakura-chan.

- Até.

Naruto lhe deu às costas e já estava um pouquinho longe, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir claramente quando Sakura gritou pelo seu nome. Assim, voltou até ela.

- Não quer subir? – perguntou.

- Pode ser. - estava entediado. Não pregaria os olhos tão cedo, se é que ainda podia ser considerado cedo. Então, por quê não aceitar o convite?

Um mês depois da partida de Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura se beijaram. No dia seguinte ao beijo, Naruto saiu contando para toda a vila. Ele realmente estava feliz. Porém, ninguém precisava ser um Shikamaru da vida para perceber que esse namoro, ou o que quer que fosse, era apenas uma válvula de escape para Sakura (e talvez até para o próprio loiro) esquecer Sasuke.

Sakura estava morando sozinha há algum tempo. Era um apartamento pequeno como o do loiro, porém, ao contrário do dele era muito bem organizado. Típico dela. Não era a primeira vez que ele entrava ali e pelo visto, não seria a última. Recentemente, ele passava mais tempo na casa da namorada do que na sua.

Tiraram as sandálias sem pressa alguma. Não havia porquê tê-la. Apesar de ser pequeno, o apartamento tinha uma sacada modesta, com alguns vasos de flores coloridas no parapeito. Sakura seguiu até lá e tirou algumas das flores para poder se apoiar e aproveitar a brisa noturna e por alguns centésimos de segundos pensou se ela poderia afastar "ele" dos seus pensamentos, desde os mais puros aos mais profanos, assim como ela invadia sua casa e afastava as cortinas que ficavam na porta da sacada. Naruto a seguiu e sentou entre os vasos, sacudindo levemente as pernas que estavam para o lado de fora da construção e mirou a escuridão do céu. Apesar dos dois continuarem mudos, as engrenagens da cabeça do loiro estavam trabalhando sem parar. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, ele não era burro.

_"She is so vacant"  
"Ela está tão vazia"  
"Her soul is taken"  
"Sua alma foi levada embora"_

Desde que Sasuke decidiu partir, Sakura ficou desse jeito. Vazia. Sem alma e sem coração. Parecia que Sasuke tinha levado sua essência como um dos seus poucos pertences. Pensamentos assim, lhe traziam um déjà-vu à mente. Já vira esse filme antes, há mais ou menos cinco ou seis anos atrás. Só que, dessa vez, ele não poderia prometer que traria o moreno de volta porque a situação era diferente. Eles não tinham mais doze ou treze anos e o moreno não estava traindo ninguém para se juntar a um maníaco e, posteriormente, à uma organização maquiavélica falida, cego por vingança. Ele foi embora porque tinha que ir. A busca pela sua própria felicidade desencadeou a infelicidade de muita gente, mesmo que ele não tivesse a intenção de fazer isso. Sasuke só queria ser uma pessoa melhor.

Desviou sua atenção do céu para Sakura, que também olhava para cima. Naruto sabia o que se passava pela sua mente, mas preferia a ignorância. Ao olhar para ele e perceber que já estava sendo encarada, se envergonhou e voltou para a sala que antecedia a varanda, deixando as flores no lugar, uma ordem silenciosa para que ele fizesse o mesmo ao sair.

_"He thinks 'what's she running from?'"  
"Ele pensa 'do que ela está fugindo?'"_

Antes de entrar, ele deu um suspiro. Afinal, o que diabos ela queria dele?!

_"Now how can he have her heart"  
"Agora, como ele pode ter o coração dela"  
"When it got stole?"  
"Se este já foi roubado?"_

Uma parte de si dizia que era loucura continuar com aquilo. Essa parte era a racional que sempre soube, desde a época do primário, que Sakura nunca deixaria de ser uma utopia. Essa parte sempre soube que, mesmo se as circunstâncias fossem tão propícias como agora, ela jamais seria dele de verdade, mesmo com ambos anunciando por aí que pertenciam um ao outro. Essa parte tentava alertá-lo de duas coisas: a primeira era que para ela, ele nunca seria mais que um amigo. A segunda era que seu coração sempre teve e sempre terá um único dono: Uchiha Sasuke.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Naruto não era guiado pela sua razão. Também era altruísta demais, a ponto de abdicar suas vontades só para tentar ver aquela a quem ele ama, melhor.

Ao entrar, encontrou Sakura apoiada no balcão da cozinha. Ele notou que as suas pernas fraquejavam, suas mãos estavam pressionando o móvel com tanta força que elas estavam mais pálidas que o normal, e sua respiração estava descompassada. Naruto sabia que ela estava dando o máximo de si para não chorar e não parecer fraca diante dele. Só gostaria de saber se o motivo do choro era ele ou "ele". Preferiu guardar a dúvida para si mesmo e deu-lhe um abraço por trás desejando oferecer ao menos algum conforto.

_"So he tries to pacify her"  
"Então ele tenta acalmá-la"  
" 'Cuz what's inside her never dies"  
"Pois o que há dentro dela nunca morre"_

Ficaram algum tempo assim. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por ele estar com ela quase todas as noites. Talvez, se ela estivesse sozinha, ela não aguentaria. É difícil perder um amor, principalmente quando ele nunca foi seu. Sakura sabia que Sasuke não iria notá-la. Desde o momento em seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez na academia, ou até antes. Porém, preferiu ignorar isso e decidiu lutar por ele. Com todas as armas. Infelizmente, não foi a única que teve essa ideia.

O tempo passou, eles foram crescendo lado a lado, na mesma classe e depois, no mesmo time. Assim como eles, o amor que ela nutria por ele também cresceu. E nem o tempo em que ele passou fora ou quando ele tentou matá-la graças à sua insanidade, o diminuiu.

A guerra acabou. Os três foram aclamados heróis da vila e quando eles voltaram para casa, Sakura sabia que Sasuke não suportaria ficar por muito tempo. E mais uma vez, ignorou e lutou com todas as suas armas, já desgastadas, contra uma correnteza sem fim. Diferente de Naruto, Sakura sempre pareceu uma pessoa que se deixa ser guiada pela razão, mas assim como ele, preferia seguir seu coração.

_"Even if she's content in his warmth"  
"Mesmo ela estando contente no calor dele"  
"She is played with urgency"  
"Ela joga com urgência"  
"Searching kisses"  
"Procurando beijos"  
"The man she misses"  
"Do homem que ela sente falta"_

Ela virou, e fechando os olhos com força, o surpreendeu com um beijo longo, urgente e desesperado, embargado em saudade e melancolia. Deixou que as mãos frias dele percorressem seu corpo enquanto eles aprofundavam o beijo, que ia ficando mais apaixonado por parte dele. Quando elas chegaram à sua nuca, no mesmo instante em que seus pêlos eriçavam, ela abriu os olhos e encontrou, no lugar dos fios loiros, mechas pretas arrepiadas e uma pele alva.

_"Sakura... Obrigado"_

Com a lembrança da primeira vez que ele foi embora, antes que abrisse a boca e pronunciasse seu nome, interrompeu o beijo bruscamente e piscou, fazendo tudo voltar ao normal.

- Naruto... Me desculpe - Respondeu, mesmo ele não tendo perguntado nada. Só a expressão confusa já dizia tudo.

- Tudo bem - sorriu melancólico. - Acho que já está na minha hora - disse dando um beijinho na testa da garota e depois fez seu caminho até a porta.

_"The man that he longs to be"  
"O homem que ele gostaria de ser"_

Os segundos pareceram uma eternidade para os dois. Ele queria que ela o chamasse para ficar, dizendo que precisava dele. Ela, ainda tinha muita coisa pra dizer. E reunindo essa coragem que apareceu repentinamente, quase cuspiu as palavras quando viu que ele já estava girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

- Por que você não se importa?

O loiro parou. Nos segundos seguintes não se mexeu. De onde estava, com a porta meio aberta, perguntou - Como assim?

Apesar da pergnta, ele já sabia muito bem onde isso ia chegar. Era o início da conversa que ele queria e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo do dia que ela chegasse. Mais um conflito entre a parte racional e a emocional do loiro.

A garota suspirou. A coragem parecia ter ido embora em poucos segundos, tempo em que o vento abriu e fechou a cortina. Tentou mudar a pergunta. - Por que você está comigo?

- Não é óbvio?

- Bem... é., mas... –soltou um suspiro cheio de culpa- você sabe.

Então ele fechou a porta e caminhou até ela, parando bem na sua frente e deixando bem clara a diferença de altura, que foi se evidenciando com o passar dos anos. Olhar naqueles olhos verdes lhes trazia tantas memórias boas e com elas, inevitavelmente, outros dois pares de olhos também estavam lá: um par de pretos opacos, sem emoção. Olhos de alguém que ele sempre tentou seguir, superar. Muitos dizem que ele conseguiu vencê-lo em vários aspectos, menos quando se tratava de Sakura. Não importava quantas vezes ele fosse melhor que Sasuke, os olhos verdes sempre estariam admirando aqueles os olhos pretos.

O outro par era lilás, quase branco. Nos velhos tempos, era brilhante e cheio de admiração, foco, determinação, assim como os seus. Enquanto Naruto estava ocupado demais tentando superar Sasuke, ou procurando algum tipo de conforto com os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura, a dona dos olhos perolados sempre o seguiu. Da última vez que ele cruzou com ela, porém, foi diferente. Apesar dela esboçar um sorriso miúdo, eles estavam sem brilho, repletos de mágoa. Um pouco vermelhos. Soube pela amiga que ela havia chorado na noite anterior, após o anúncio do oficial do namoro entre ele e Sakura. Era engraçado pensar que quase todos os envolvidos sofriam por algo em comum: perderam alguém que nunca foi seu.

Naruto, às vezes, lembrava de Hinata e dos poucos momentos que eles passaram juntos na infância. Do reencontro; quando ela se declarou em frente ao Pain; dos momentos difíceis que passaram na guerra. Pensava se não fora muito canalha em não corresponder aos seus sentimentos, ou ao menos, dar uma resposta decente à ela. Sempre fora tão atenciosa com ele (e com todos). Ele também pensava se sua vida não seria diferente se hoje ele estivesse ao seu lado, ao invés de estar com Sakura. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais a viu. Não tinha muitas notícias e o que ele sabia, eram casualidades contadas por Kiba ou Tenten, ou fofocas que corriam a vila, como a de que ela estava se preparando para assumir o clã em poucos meses.

"_Seria pior se eu estivesse com ela sem realmente ama-lá..."_. Com esse pensamento, olhou para a garota à sua frente. A frase caiu como uma luva.

- Acho que a pergunta não é essa, Sakura. –era tão estranho e difícil falar o nome dela sem o sufixo- A pergunta é: por que **você** está comigo?

_"Now how can he have her heart"  
"Agora, como ele pode ter o coração dela"  
"When it got stole?"  
"Se este já foi roubado?"_

A garota congelou. Assim como Naruto, secretamente tinha medo de que esse dia chegasse. Tinha medo de responder essa pergunta. Apesar de parecer tão óbvio e do loiro saber a resposta, ele queria ouvir dela, com todas as letras e vírgulas necessárias.

Ela não suportaria perder mais alguém, mas não queria mais mentir. Já estava tão farta e sentia-se cada vez mais suja ao alimentar algo utópico que só os feria mais. Sentia-se suja quando o beijava e sentia os lábios de Sasuke, o cheiro dele, a voz.

Já estava na hora de acabar com isso.

- Eu não amo você – enquanto encarava o chão, a verdade começava a sair num fio de voz, junto com algumas lágrimas guardadas somente para esse dia: o dia em que perderia a última pessoa que se importava de verdade com ela. Ele ficou sério. Do mesmo jeito que estava antes. Não era nenhuma novidade. Durante todo esse tempo, estava apenas adiando ter que ouvir tais palavras – Naruto, me perdoe. Eu sei que foi egoísmo meu ter te prendido por tanto tempo só por causa de um capricho, só para não sofrer e para cobrir a falta que o Sasuke-kun faz... Eu não amo você. Nunca amei. Não como a Hinata te amou, Naruto... Ela, sim devia ser a sua companhia de todos os dias. Ela sim deveria estar com você. Ela deveria desfrutar de todos os passeios de mãos dadas, das suas palavras doces, do seu sentimento... Eu nunca te vi com os mesmos olhos que ela. Você não passa de um irmão pra mim e eu sou muito grata por tudo que você me fez, por todos os momentos que nós passamos juntos e por ter cuidado de mim... mas eu não mereço os seus cuidados. Você é bom demais pra mim. Obrigada por tudo, mesmo...

E foi com muita dificuldade que Sakura terminou. Lógico que ela não disse nem metade do que ela queria dizer, mas só isso estava de bom tamanho. Ela queria muito um abraço, queria o conforto dos braços dele, mas seria pedir demais. Tomou coragem e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele queria chorar também, mas não conseguia. Estava triste por ter que ouvir a verdade e por saber que a partir do momento em que ele saísse daquela casa, teria que encarar tudo que quis esconder durante esses meses. Mas também, estava feliz por ela. Sabia que apesar da dor que estava sentindo, a moça iria sentir-se mais leve. Estava feliz porque ele a amava, e independente dos sentimentos dele, fazê-la feliz o deixava feliz instantaneamente.- Eu não me importo... – disse. Na verdade foi um pensamento dito alto demais. O que fez a garota arregalar os olhos, agora marejados, para ele – Eu só quero te ver feliz, Sakura-chan. - disse, sorrinndo miúdo e tocando-lhe o rosto, aproveitando para afastar uma mecha que cobria o rosto da garota.- Apesar de saber que a Hinata me amava, eu não conseguiria retribuir, assim como você fez comigo – ela sentiu a culpa que parecia estar se esvaindo com a declaração feita anteriormente, voltar com uma intensidade muito maior. – porque eu amo você. Sempre te amei. E mesmo sabendo que você nunca vai retribuir o que eu sinto por você, eu estarei aqui, do seu lado. Para sempre.

Naruto a abraçou. Sentiu as antigas lágrimas quentes de Sakura secarem no seu casaco e também sentiu o surgimento de novas. Ela deixou-se desmoronar e o abraçou com muita força agradecendo mentalmente por tê-lo em sua vida. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, até se separarem para sentarem no sofá, voltarem para a mesma posição e acabarem adormecendo desse jeito.

_"So he tries to pacify her"  
"Então ele tenta acalmá-la"  
" 'Cuz what's inside her never dies"  
"Pois o que há dentro dela nunca morre"_

Muitos que viam o "casal" e ouviram a história depois, não acreditavam em quão ingênuo o loiro podia ser. Como ele podia continuar com alguém que não o amava? Que não o desejava como ele a desejava? Mas ele não estava nem aí para eles. Estava apenas feliz por fazê-la feliz. Afinal, Naruto nunca fora guiado pela sua razão.

* * *

**E então? O que acharam? Perdoem qualquer erro de digitação ou concordância. Postei pelo tablet e sempre me atrapalho para digitar as coisas por aqui. :(**

**Eu procurei no encarte do cd por essa música e aparece diferente, mas pelo que eu pude ouvir nos vídeos dos shows da Amy, é assim. q**

**Ah! Obrigada pelas reviews em "Nuvens e Brisa de Verão"! Vocês foram o meu gás para bolar uma nova história! sz**

**Reviews, sugestões, comentários serão sempre bem vindos.**

**~Rawski**


End file.
